freedomplanetfandomcom-20200222-history
Avalician
Planet Avalice is inhabited by various Species '''of Anthropomorphic animals that are similar to the ones on Earth. They act like humans and live in civilizations, are able to craft tools, weapons and many more. There are also Non-Anthropomorphic animals that inhabit Avalice too. Anthropomorphic Species '''Anthropomorphic animals are the dominant and most intelligent life forms on Avalice. They are split into several species, ones that are just like the ones on Planet Earth. This is a list of the known species of anthropomorphic animals on Avalice. , a half Water-Dragon.]] Dragons Dragons are one of many species that live on Avalice, but had not always lived on said planet. According to legends, the Ancient Dragons of the Before Time crashlanded on Avalice. Stranded, the Ancient Dragons spent countless years trying to find a way back to their homeworld, but to no avail. With no way for them to return home, they decided to use their technology to help the Avalicians survive and prosper, converting the last of their energy reserves into what is now the Kingdom Stone. Respecting the wishes of the Avalicians and letting the influence of the Ancient Dragons to pass into legend, oneDragon ScientistScientist programmed a Robotic AI with an important message for the descendants of Avalice, knowing that there will come a time in the Future when the secrets of the past must be revealed and the truth be told. The Ancient Dragons continued to live on Avalice in a region now known as Pangu Lagoon, mixing with the Avalicians and eventually passing into legend. The Dragons on Avalice are based on Dragons from East-Asian Mythology! and they also mostly consist of Earth Dragons and Water Dragons. Known Dragons: * Sash Lilac: Water Dragon (Half-Breed) * Royal Magister: Earth Dragon (?) * Sergeant Askal: Earth Dragon/Street Dog (Half-Breed) * Cordelia: Earth Dragon * Merga: Water Dragon (Bio-Engineered) * Dragon Scientist: Earth Dragon (?) Felines (Cats) Felines are one of the many species living on Avalice. There are various species of Felines, including Wildcats, Tigers and Cheetahs. Like real Felines, they can climb, scratch and obviously have feline instincts and possibly a sense of curiosity, as well as the tendency of sleeping for most of the day. Wild and Domestic Cats are excellent with machines and are great with driving and/or piloting any type of vehicle, such as Motorcycles and even Airships. Known Felines: * Carol Tea: Wildcat * Corazon Tea: Wildcat Canines (Dogs) Canines' '''are one of the many species living on Avalice. There are various species of Canines, including Hush Bassets and Street Dogs. Like real Canines, they have excellent senses of smell and hearing and some have a playful and guardianship instincts. They are also skilled soldiers. Known Canines: * Milla Basset: Hush Basset (Mixed Breed of Basset Hound & Cocker Spaniel) * Sergeant Askal: Earth Dragon/Street Dog (Half-Breed) Avians (Birds) '''Avians '''are one of the many species living on Avalice. There are many various species of Avians, like ducks and hornbills. However, unlike real Avians, they don't seem to have wings, unless there closer to flightless Avians. Known Avians: * Bird Officer: Falcon (?) * Captain Kalaw: Rufous Hornbill Pandas '''Pandas' are a common species living on Avalice. They seem to have a good experience with leadership, as shown in the fact that the leaders of Shang Mu and Shuigang are in fact Pandas. They can also be skilled soldiers and even Professional Thieves and Assassins. Known Pandas: * Neera Li: Panda * General Gong: Panda * Spade: Panda * Dail: Panda * King of Shuigang: Panda Reptiles Reptiles '''are one of the many species living on Avalice. Their are various species of Reptiles, including Snakes and possibly Lizards. Like real Snakes, some are venomous and they don't have robotic arms. Known Reptiles: * Serpentine: Viper (Enhanced) Simians (Monkeys) '''Simians '''are one of the many species living on Avalice. Their are various species of monkey, including Phillipine Tarsiers. Possibly like real Simians, they are skilled with climbing trees and acrobatics. They could have a love for bananas. Known Simians: * Aaa: Phillipine Tarsier Chiropterans (Bats) '''Chiropterans are one of many species living on Avalice. There are various species of Bats, including Fruit Bats. Like real Bats, they have wings for arms with each of there fingers extending with tissue that forms there wings. They can also use there feet to carry certain objects or to hang upside down with there wings wrapped around there body. It's currently unknown if the Anthropomorphic Chiroterans on Avalice are nocturnal. Known Chiropterans: * Maria Notte: Fruit Bat Ursids (Bears) Ursids (or Bears)' '''are one of many species living on Avalice. There are many species of Ursids, including Grizzly Bears, Black Bears and possibly Polar Bears. Like real Ursids, they could be really strong and may be able to climb trees. They may also have a love for honey and fishing. Foxes Antelopes Warthogs Deer Non-Anthropomorphic Species '''Non-Anthropomorphic' animals on Avalice have the IQ of the ones on Earth that their species is of. They don't talk and are not as intelligent as the anthropomorphic ones. This is a list of the known species of non-anthropomorphic animals on Avalice. Avians (Birds) There are also Non-Anthropomorphic Avians '''living on Avalice. Like real Avians, they can get easily frightened and fly away when bigger animals come close to them and likely live in nests. The only known Non-Anthropomorphic Avians on Avalice are Pigeons and Crested Pigeons, which are common in Shang Mu's Commercial District, and Emus, which seem to be two times bigger than normal Emus. The only known Emu on Avalice is the Bone Golem, located in the Relic Maze. Dragons According to legends (or at least Carol), they were also Non-Anthropomorphic '''Dragons that also came to Avalice along side the Anthropomorphic Dragons. They lived alongside the Anthropomorphic Dragons in ancient times, until they all disappeared. These kind of Dragons are worshiped like gods by the Avalicians, as they kneel before one if it appears before them. The only known Non-Anthropomorphic Dragon on Avalice is the Holodragon, which is really the holographic form of Pangu. Category:Avalicians